1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic heads in disk drives, and more particularly to improved methods of making magnetic write heads with use of line width shrinkage techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
A write head is typically combined with a magnetoresistive (MR) read head to form a merged MR head, certain elements of which are exposed at an air bearing surface (ABS). The write head comprises first and second pole pieces connected at a back gap that is recessed from the ABS. The first and second pole pieces have first and second pole tips, respectively, which terminate at the ABS. An insulation stack, which comprises a plurality of insulation layers, is sandwiched between the first and second pole pieces, and a coil layer is embedded in the insulation stack. A processing circuit is connected to the coil layer for conducting write current through the coil layer which, in turn, induces write fields in the first and second pole pieces. A non-magnetic gap layer is sandwiched between the first and second pole tips. Write fields of the first and second pole tips at the ABS fringe across the gap layer. In a magnetic disk drive, a magnetic disk is rotated adjacent to, and a short distance (fly height) from, the ABS so that the write fields magnetize the disk along circular tracks. The written circular tracks then contain information in the form of magnetized segments with fields detectable by the MR read head.
An MR read head includes an MR sensor sandwiched between first and second non-magnetic gap layers, and located at the ABS. The first and second gap layers and the MR sensor are sandwiched between first and second-shield layers. In a merged MR head, the second shield layer and the first pole piece are a common layer. The MR sensor detects magnetic fields from the circular tracks of the rotating disk by a change in resistance that corresponds to the strength of the fields. A sense current is conducted through the MR sensor, where changes in resistance cause voltage changes that are received by the processing circuitry as readback signals.
One or more merged MR heads may be employed in a magnetic disk drive for reading and writing information on circular tracks of a rotating disk. A merged MR head is mounted on a slider that is carried on a suspension. The suspension is mounted to an actuator which rotates the magnetic head to locations corresponding to desired tracks. As the disk rotates, an air layer (an “air bearing”) is generated between the rotating disk and an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider. A force of the air bearing against the air bearing surface is opposed by an opposite loading force of the suspension, causing the magnetic head to be suspended a slight distance (flying height) from the surface of the disk. Flying heights are typically on the order of about 0.05 μm.
The second pole, along with its second pole tip, is frame-plated on top of the gap layer. After depositing a seed layer on the gap layer, a photoresist layer is spun on the seed layer, imaged with light, and developed to provide an opening surrounded by a resist wall for electroplating the second pole piece and second pole tip. To produce a second pole tip with a narrow track width, the photoresist layer has to be correspondingly thin.
Once the second pole tip is formed, it is desirable to notch the first pole piece opposite the first and second bottom corners of the second pole tip. Notching the first pole piece minimizes side writing in tracks written on the magnetic disk. As is known, when the tracks are overwritten by side writing the track density of the magnetic disk is reduced. When the first pole piece is notched, it has first and second side walls that are aligned with first and second side walls of the second pole tip, so that the first pole piece and the second pole tip have the same track width at the ABS. This minimizes fringing of magnetic fields from the second pole tip laterally beyond the track width (side writing) to a wide expanse of the first pole piece.
A prior art process for notching the first pole piece entails ion beam milling the gap layer and the first pole piece, employing the second pole tip as a mask. According to this prior art process as typified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,452,164 and 5,438,747, the gap layer is typically alumina and the first and second pole pieces and pole tips are typically Permalloy (NiFe). Alumina mills more slowly than Permalloy; thus the top of second pole tip and a top surface of the first pole piece are milled more quickly than the gap layer. Further, during ion milling there is significant redeposition of alumina on surfaces of the workpiece. The milling ion beam is typically directed at an angle with respect to a normal to the layers, in order that milling and clean-up be done subsequently or simultaneously.
Notching the first pole piece is very time consuming due, in part, to shadowing of the notch sites by the angled milling and by the profile of the second pole tip, as the wafer supporting the magnetic head is rotated. The length of milling time is due more, however, to the large lateral expanse of the first pole piece. Since the top and side walls of the second pole tip are also milled while the first pole piece is being notched, the second pole tip has to be formed with extra thickness and width so that, after notching is completed, the second pole tip is at its target height and target track width. Unfortunately, because of the long time required for notching it is difficult to meet the targets within acceptable tolerances. This lowers the manufacturing yield.
In order to minimize overmilling of the first pole piece, another process removes the gap layer—except for a desired portion between the first and second pole tips—using a wet-etchant or reactive ion mill. After the unwanted portions of the gap layer are removed, the first pole piece is ion milled employing the second pole tip as a mask. This process eliminates significant redeposition of the alumina. A problem with this process, however, is that the etching undercuts the gap layer under the base of the second pole tip, which is a critical area for the transfer of field signals. The undercut regions provide spaces where Permalloy can be redeposited during subsequent ion milling of the first pole piece, or other foreign material can be redeposited upon subsequent milling and clean-up steps. Further, if the track width of the second pole tip is in the order of 1 μm, the etchant may release the second pole tip from the gap layer, thus ruining the head.
In U.S. patent Publication No. US 2003/0179498 A1 entitled “Magnetic Head Having A Notched Pole Piece Structure And Method Of Making The Same” by Hsiao et al., an alternative method of forming a notched pole piece structure is described. This method involves ion milling a first pole piece pedestal formed over a first pole piece layer using the second pole piece as a mask so that the pedestal is formed with angled side walls. The notching is performed after the ion milling of insulator materials (alumina) which surround the pedestal. Using this method, the notching is dependent on redeposited alumina material and can be difficult to control. A patterned resist is formed for the second pole piece using photolithography and second pole piece materials are electroplated within the patterned resist. Here, the second pole piece and notched pedestal may not be properly aligned or centered, especially for narrower trackwidths (e.g. less than 1 micron).
If the notched pedestal is appropriately formed and substantially symmetric, the magnetic head has suitable overwrite (OW) properties and little if any adjacent track interference (ATI) problems. If the second pole piece is not precisely centered relative the pedestal, the pedestal is formed to be asymmetric by the notching process which may undesirably cause ATI. What are needed are improved methods to make such magnetic heads so as to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, so that the second pole piece is substantially centered over the pedestal and the pedestal is symmetrically notched.